


Sei solo tu. ... Incubi e melodie d’amore

by Valechan1991



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, little angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valechan1991/pseuds/Valechan1991
Summary: I pensieri di Iwaizumi e di Oikawa sulle note di una canzone...





	Sei solo tu. ... Incubi e melodie d’amore

Un risveglio improvviso, madido di sudore. Così si ritrovò Iwaizumi Hajime una notte. Portandosi una mano ai capelli scompigliati dal sonno, ripensò all’incubo appena fatto. Era la notte successiva al loro diploma. Perché proprio allora? Proprio quando aveva deciso di tacere i propri sentimenti… fino a quando non fossero arrivati in vetta. Non voleva camminargli dietro, ma al suo fianco.  
Oikawa Tooru, suo migliore amico di sempre, amico che aveva scoperto recentemente di amare ( ma che forse, inconsciamente, aveva considerato sempre come qualcosa di più), investito da un’auto. In coma. Ecco l’incubo che lo aveva tolto forzatamente dalle braccia di Morfeo.

Nella casa vicina, anche Oikawa si era svegliato, e tentava di rimanere lucido. Anche lui aveva fatto un incubo. Il suo migliore amico, Iwaizumi Hajime, suo amore segreto sin da bambino, perdeva la vita sul colpo. Investito da un’auto. Perché proprio quella notte? Per ricordargli quanto fosse stato ancora una volta tanto patetico da aver paura di perdere quell’amicizia tanto preziosa, ora che sarebbero andati in due università diverse? Più ci pensava, più si sentiva un vigliacco.

Non sapevano che il loro legame era così forte che i loro sogni erano stati complementari, quella volta… e che all’unisono, nelle loro menti, risuonarono le stesse parole…

 

 

Perchè mi piaci  
in ogni modo  
da ogni lato o prospettiva, tu  
perchè se manchi  
stringe un nodo  
e il respiro non mi ritorna più

perchè non chiedi mai perdono  
ma se mi abbracci  
non ti stancheresti mai  
e poi sai fare  
morire un uomo  
con l'innocenza del pudore che non hai

 

Anche se lo nego, apprezzo ogni lato di te. Quando fai lo stupido, il vanesio, quando sei irritante, quando dai corda al tuo stupido fanclub. Quando attacchi briga senza motivo con Kageyama. Ma anche quando sei spaventosamente serio durante le partite, ti concentri per i tuoi mostruosi servizi o le tue alzate. Ti sei sempre sentito inferiore al tuo kouhai, ma di inferiore non hai nulla. Il tuo è un talento naturale differente dal suo. Se lui è istinto, tu sei razionalità. E hai la fottuta ossessione di fare tutto da solo, quando invece vinciamo e perdiamo in sei.  
Ho avuto un nodo alla gola nell’ultima partita, è stata colpa mia, non tua. E sapere che qualcun altro riceverà le tue alzate… non voglio pensarci. Non chiederesti perdono per la tua scelta, hai un obiettivo. Mi piace la finta innocenza che mostri a volte, si, anche quella. Anche se quella faccia di corno te la spaccherei mille e mille volte. Solo per… farmi perdonare con un bacio. Se potessi.

 

 

sei solo tu  
nei giorni miei  
sempre più  
dentro me  
sei solo tu  
e dimmi che sono questo ora anch'io per te

Iwa-chan è un idiota. Mi ha sempre sostenuto e appoggiato. Mi pesta sempre ma è il primo ad aiutarmi, anche con le sue testate che mi fanno male. O con dei pugni. Mi sei entrato dentro, sei importante per me. Oikawa-san non sarebbe nessuno senza il suo Iwai-chan a sostenerlo. Non dietro di me, ma accanto a me. Spero per sempre. Chissà se lo pensi, Iwa-chan…

 

perchè sei bello  
che mi fai male  
ma non ti importa  
o forse neanche tu lo sai  
e poi la sera vuoi far l'amore  
ogni volta come fosse l'ultima

 

Tu e il tuo dannato fanclub. Lo so anche io che sei bello, non ci vuole un genio a capirlo. Ma mi dà fastidio. Per la prima volta ho visto le cose in modo diverso. E mi rodevo dentro. Mi vergogno anche solo a pensarlo… ma se fossi io? Come sarebbe… fare l’amore con te? La tua stupidità è contagiosa, Kusoikawa! Fai lo gnorri, vestendoti di una umiltà vera solo a metà.

 

sei solo tu  
nei gesti miei  
sempre più oramai  
sei solo tu  
dentro me  
tutto il resto è invisibile

cancellato ormai  
conquistato dagli occhi tuoi  
quel che resta poi

 

Non credo nel destino, nel filo rosso, né in altre sciocchezze da ragazzina. Ma c’è uno strano destino che ci ha sempre legato sin da bambini. Giocare a pallavolo, scontrarci con Ushiwaka, poi sulla nostra strada, quel piccolo maledetto genio di Kageyama Tobio, Ho dovuto darti una testata perché ti calmassi quando hai dato di matto, salvo poi chiederti scusa quando iniziasti a sanguinare.  
I tuoi occhi, quella volta... sembravi una scheggia impazzita. Ma quegli occhi, che possono cambiare da sinceri, a freddi, a seri…

 

Quel che resta, sei

 

Mi sei rimasto accanto nonostante tutto, Iwa-chan. Solo tu, per davvero. Certo, anche Kindaichi, Kunimi-chan, Mattsun e Makki. Ma tu sei speciale, chissà se lo sai, se lo capisci…

 

 

sei solo tu  
nei giorni miei  
sempre più dentro me  
sei solo tu a dirmi che  
solo tu dentro me

sei solo tu  
nei giorni miei  
sempre più dentro me  
sei solo tu  
e dimmi che  
sono questo ora anch'io per te

 

Hai monopolizzato la mia vita privata, quella scolastica, quella sportiva, e sembra anche quella sentimentale. Cos’altro vuoi prendermi, Oikawa? Mi sei entrato dentro, forse non da adesso. È forse il motivo per il quale ho sempre lottato con te senza abbandonarti come meritavi quando andavi fuori di testa, nonostante abbia voluto spaccarti la faccia più di una volta in questi anni

 

sei solo tu  
nei giorni miei  
sempre più dentro me  
sei solo tu  
e dimmi che  
tutto il resto non conta  
ora non conta  
tutto il resto sei solo tu

 

Mi sei entrato dentro, Iwa-chan, anche se forse non lo sai e non lo capisci. Sei sempre stato il solo a rimanermi vicino, a condividere i miei obiettivi anche se in modo diverso. Ci siamo scambiati una promessa, ma sono il primo a temere, almeno un po’. Avrei voluto dirti quello che provo… ma ho finito per fare il codardo. Avrò un’altra occasione? Il nostro filo rosso resisterà? Tu non ci credi, ma io si.

 

 

“ Ti amo” pensarono all’unisono.  
Forse, il giorno dopo, le cose per loro, incontrandosi, sarebbero cambiate per davvero…

 

 

 

 

Mi piace moltissimo il loro legame sotto ogni sfaccettatura. Spero di averlo reso al meglio e di aver espresso al meglio i pensieri dei personaggi.


End file.
